


The Meaning of Pack

by Arathergrimreaper



Series: This Is A Gays Only Event [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rating will go up later, Slow Burn, a literal sister fic to an ongoing one, every one is some flavor of rainbow here, inucest is referenced tho so you have been warned, kouga is pursued for a fair bit and it might be uncomfy but they figure it out, series usual violence and blood so y'know, this ain't about them tho, this story is about the girls mostly, we deserve something nice after the bs sunrise pulled ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arathergrimreaper/pseuds/Arathergrimreaper
Summary: Ayame thoroughly humiliates Kouga in front of most of the village and asks for Kagome's permission to court her. Sango doesn't seem too happy about this, but Kagome has no idea why. She should be thrilled since she and Miroku are finally getting married. What about Inuyasha? He's helping Kouga figure out his own shit apparently. Who's going to tell Kagome she can't marry another woman? Nobody? Things sure are a lot harder to deal with when you can no longer travel back and forth in time.It will help if you read Chapter 11 of Mating Reason to understand what's going on since that is technically where this all began. I have chosen to continue this branch of story separate from the main plot.
Relationships: Ayame/Higurashi Kagome, Ayame/Higurashi Kagome/Sango, Higurashi Kagome/Sango, InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kouga (InuYasha)/Original Male Character(s), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), higurashi kagome/sango/miroku
Series: This Is A Gays Only Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Meaning of Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Yashahime peeps. You doing all right? You hanging in there? Yeah? Well, maybe this will help some of you during these very difficult times.
> 
> I will say I did toy with writing a first chapter that didn't tie in too much with Mating Reason at all but that is making an already Hercuclean effort more difficult on me, a working-class adult trying to move by the beginning of this fall so, I'mma go with nooooo.
> 
> As usual, none of this is Beta read but I will be going through for editing mistakes and whatnot. I reread my own work quite often actually since these are the stories I wish somebody else would write so I could just read them.
> 
> There is a playlist for this one, but I don't really feel like it's done so I am not going to add it here just yet. Pffft, like anybody cares about those. Let's just get to the story, right?

Kagome was glad Inuyasha gave her his blessing to consider Ayame, but as the day of her return drew closer, the priestess found nerves taking root and sprouting somewhere in the vicinity of her ribcage. She had left her home, a potential _human_ boyfriend, her friends, her family, modern medicine, _everything_ behind to be with Inuyasha. It was shameful to even consider someone else after all that, wasn’t it?

Yuka had been right. She _was_ a flake.

It was the day before Ayame was due back to the village when Kagome found herself standing by the Bone-Eater’s Well. It looked the same as it had the first time she had climbed out of it, vines still unable to worm their way through the enchanted wood no matter how much time passed. Not that it would work for her anymore. Kagome made the decision to return and stay in the feudal era and the well had granted her wish. She just...wanted to talk to her mom, to be comforted and told it was okay. Her responsibility as priestess and spiritual guide of the village was important to her, but she wasn’t Kaede. She didn’t want to live a life without romance and companionship. She just wasn’t sure yet whether she could have those things still with someone else.

Feeling lost and the tiniest bit morose, Kagome knelt beside the well, resting her arms on the edge. She dropped her head down on them and sent up a silent prayer for some kind of sign or answer before Ayame arrived tomorrow. Kagome shouldn’t _want_ to say yes to her proposal, shouldn’t really want to let _another_ wolf demon pursue her, especially with how horribly it had gone trying to gently let Kouga down so far. Part of Kagome had hoped he knew how she felt and just made a point to stick around to annoy Inuyasha. Of course her life was never that simple.

As if her thoughts had summoned him to her side, a faint rustle in the grass beside her and a purposefully loud groan announced Kouga’s presence. Kagome lifted her head to look at him, a little embarrassed to be caught pouting like a child over what could never happen. The wolf leader had sat, crossed-legged, beside her near the well’s edge, his own face a mask of awkwardness.

“So,” he said.

“So.”

“You, uh, come to this decaying well often?”

Kagome laughed in spite, or perhaps because of, her sadness.

“Not anymore, no,” she told him.

“‘Anymore’? Implying you used to?”

Kagome nodded. She didn’t think it could really hurt to tell him.

“This...is where I come from, Kouga.”

He just looked at her for a long moment. Then,

“You come from...a dried-up, busted, old well?”

Kagome laughed again. When he put it like that, it did sound pretty strange.

“I mean, the well gave me a way to get here from where I come from. It’s magic or, at least, it was.”

“Magic?”

“I’m not from this time, Kouga.” Kagome told him, tapping the well’s edge with her nails. “The feudal era? This? It’s already happened where I come from. We’re about five hundred years in the future from this point of history.”

Kouga’s eyes widened comically and he sat a bit straighter, his tail swishing curiously behind him.

“ _Five hundred years_? Seriously? You don’t look a day over one hundred, how is that even possible?”

“I don’t really know.” Kagome chose to think he meant demon years. “We think it’s _maybe_ because I was reincarnated from Kikyo and had the Shikon jewel embedded in my body when I first came here. That doesn’t really explain how I was able to keep traveling back and forth to help collect the shards once Inuyasha took them from me and shoved me back through one time, though.”

“He sent you back? Why, that damn mutt—”

“He was worried about me. Sesshomaru had nearly killed him and we were just starting to deal with Naraku. He had good intentions, I promise.”

“Hmph, if you say so.”

“Kouga?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

He looked taken aback by that.

“Why?”

“I should have been honest with you before, well, before all this. I mean, you _are_ leaving your pack to fend for themselves and I dragged my feet and never gave you a straight answer. I...think of you as a very dear friend, but I don’t want to marry you. You know that, right?”

The smile he gave her was a little sad and Kagome felt guilty all over again.

“Yeah, I know. I think I always did. I just...hoped I would win you over in the end, I guess.”

She nodded slowly, understanding.

“I actually came to find you because me and the guys are about to head back and...I wanted to say goodbye. Goodbye and good luck. Ayame is a little spitfire if there ever was one.”

“Yeah, she certainly seems that way. I don’t actually know if I’m going to say ‘yes’ to her proposal yet, though.”

“Do you _want_ to?” Kouga asked, brow arching.

“Kinda? She did put a lot of thought into coming to ask me and, well, she is really nice.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“For a start, we’re both women.”

Kouga just looked confused.

“I mean, that can never work.”

“Why not?”

Kagome was brought up short by the question. The wolf still just stared as if he didn’t understand her hesitance.

“Kouga, people being with others like them...isn’t really approved of in my time. At least, not openly,” she told him, awkward and a little unsure.

“Is it because of babies?” he asked her, gaze softening.

“Well, yeah, mainly. If you don’t marry and have children, you’re not contributing to the society that raised you.”

Kouga nodded slowly, crossing his arms over his chest as he took it in.

“And you think you wouldn’t be able to have kids with Ayame?” he asked, “that’s what’s upsetting you? You know the pack would help out if that’s really what you want. You would never be without a sitter either.”

Kagome couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“She mentioned something similar. In the future, we have medical procedures that help you have kids even if you don’t have a compatible spouse, but that’s kind of frowned on too, considering a lot of people don’t think of them as really _your_ kids when you do that.”

“The future sounds complicated,” Kouga said.

“It can be. I just wish...I could talk to my mom. Let her know things have changed and get her input. She thinks I’m here to be with Inuyasha, which _was_ sort of the plan,” she watched his reaction, but Kouga just motioned for her to continue, “but we’re both different now. I don’t...really see him like that anymore? I want to, but I just don’t.”

“A lot changes in three years, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s weird.”

“Well, I can’t say what your mother would tell you, but I can say with some authority you would have a fine mate in Ayame. She’s loyal, fierce, and able to provide.”

Kagome smiled, leaning forward a little to tease, “Are you really acting as her wingman right now? After what she did to you?”

Kouga held up his hands in front of him, laughing and said, “Hey, I know when I’ve been beat, okay? If I have to lose to anyone here, I would rather it be her than Dog Breath.”

Kagome shook her head, exasperated with the rivalry that would never die, and got to her feet.

“Well, we should both be getting back to our responsibilities before we get in trouble. I still have some things to prepare for Kaede’s home before Ayame’s visit. Sango wants to talk to me about something too and I know you have a pack to lead,” she said, brushing off her pants and adjusting her sandals.

“Hey,”

Kagome hummed in question and looked over at Kouga to see him standing as well, arms held out for a hug.

“For old times’ sake?” he asked, grinning hopefully.

Choking up just a bit, Kagome nodded and nearly jumped into the embrace, careful not to bounce her head off Kouga’s chestplate. Once again, she was saying goodbye to someone she never thought she would have to and she couldn’t stop the sniffle the thought brought on.

“Hey, c’mon, no tears. Save that for your wedding day, yeah?” he told her, rubbing her back, “don’t forget to send me an invite, if you do agree to it, I mean.”

“I promise I won’t.” Kagome said, squeezing him tighter.

“That’s my girl,” he dropped a quick kiss on her hair and they parted, “let’s go be responsible, I guess.”

“Mm.”

* * *

“Sango!”

The slayer jumped, unprepared for Kagome to be back so soon from her rounds. She hadn’t even begun to string together what she wanted to say. Too busy worrying about how it made her look, she supposed, begging her friend _not_ to marry when she was meant to be getting married in only a month’s time. There was really nothing else for it, though. When it appeared Kagome and Inuyasha would become a union, Sango was content to step back and allow them their happiness. Kagome would marry a man. Sango would marry a man. They would have children that would grow up together. That was how things were meant to be, despite making her feel so incomplete and like she was following a script out of a poorly-written play.

Then Ayame had proposed.

Sango could have ignored the way her stomach flipped when she heard the news, if only Kagome wasn’t seriously considering the idea. If only Inuyasha hadn’t given her his blessing to do so, no less! What on Earth was Sango supposed to do with _that_? At least if Kagome was getting married to him, she would be near. They could stay friends. Sango could pretend. She could smile and lie and...and….

“Hey, I’m going to head over to the build site. Want to walk with me and we can talk on the way?” Kagome said, coming to stand directly in front of Sango where she was kneeling beside the river, a basket of sodden laundry beside her. Not for the first time, she missed having Kilala’s calming presence. The demon cat could read her moods easily and knew the best way to break Sango out of a panic. Kohaku required her more for the moment, however.

“Sure.” Sango choked out, getting slowly to her feet and ignoring how her knees shook.

She and Kagome made their way to the path with the basket and Sango seriously considered making a break for Hideki and Chihiro’s simply to avoid the conversation until that night, when everyone would be asleep. Unfortunately, Kagome had other plans.

“Sorry I took so long. Ran into Kouga and had finally managed to let him down. He seems okay with it, even congratulatory, so we’re all good on that front.”

Her gaze dropped to the well-packed earth before them and Sango waited, not even daring to breathe.

“I...don’t know what to tell Ayame, though.” Kagome said quietly.

Hope wormed its devious way back into Sango’s heart and she ruthlessly crushed it as she replied numbly, “Oh?”

“I mean, I believe she’ll accept whatever I decide, even if it’s a ‘no’. I just don’t know if I _want_ to say ‘no’.”

Sango stumbled, nearly sending herself and the clean clothes sprawling in the grass.

“Careful! Are you all right?” Kagome asked, catching hold of her free arm to help right her.

“Fine!” Sango gasped out. Her ribs felt like they were shrinking around her lungs, but she straightened and resettled the basket on her hip. She schooled her face before meeting Kagome’s gaze with her own, her smile probably somewhat strained. “I’m fine, really. Just a rock or something.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am. You were saying? You’re going to tell the wolf maiden ‘no’?”

“Well, no. Yes. Maybe? I don’t know.” Kagome said, finally letting go and putting some distance between them as they continued on their way, “I’m still dealing with what I felt for Inuyasha, I think, and that’s a whole grieving process on its own. We’re good friends still and that makes me happy. To hop into something else serious, though, that seems...well, it’s irresponsible, isn’t it? Besides, Ayame and I are...we’re both…”

 _There it is._ Sango thought with an embarrassing amount of relief.

“She did go really out of her way to try and impress me. According to her, her clan may be changing leadership soon and want to present a strong front. I just don’t know if I can really give them that. I mean, powerful priestess, sure, but I’m still human.”

 _There it isn’t._ Sango sighed in despair.

“Miroku asked you to marry him several times, right? What feelings were you waiting on to change? You two seem perfect for each other.” Kagome said.

Sango did laugh a little at that. Hard not to, really. If only Kagome knew.

“I...had a feeling we wouldn’t be. To be completely honest, I’m still not sure we will be,” she admitted.

“Really? Why not?”

“I…”

“Is it because he’s a lech?”

“It was a little bit of that, yes. Though, it’s also...ever since I was a young girl, I really didn’t care for boys all that much. Their attention made me uncomfortable and like I wanted to hide. It’s part of why I take my work as a slayer so seriously: men tend to avoid you when they fear you.”

“Sango,” Kagome laughed, “that’s _every_ girl.”

Sango stopped dead in her tracks.

“No, Kagome, it really isn’t.”

Kagome’s smile gradually slipped off her face when she saw how serious Sango was being.

“N-no?” she asked, voice breaking a little.

“ _No_ ,” Sango confirmed, pity taking the place of nerves, “most girls who like them genuinely enjoy boys making a fuss over them and approaching them out of the blue. I...never did. Not until Miroku anyway.”

“Oh, Sango. Then you’re marrying him because he’s special?”

Sango shrugged, deciding it couldn’t hurt to reveal a bit more truth as she started forward once more.

“He has become a dear friend and I do love him to a point, but that’s just what people do, isn’t it? A man and a woman get married. Have children. Grow old and play with their grandchildren, if they’re lucky.”

“You feel like you _have_ to do that just because he asked you to?”

“It would make things easier for us, certainly.”

“Easier than what? Being alone? Plenty of people are alone, Sango. Romantically, I mean. Look at Kaede. My mom raised me and Souta alone too, along with my grandfather. He’s been a widower for decades.”

Sango only realized she had quickened her pace when Kagome jogged up beside her and caught her arm once more. She jerked as though burned from the contact but didn’t pull away.

“Sango, what’s wrong? Hey, look at me.”

Sango did and regretted it instantly: Kagome was watching her with so much concern in her big brown eyes. It made her already rioting stomach feel as though it was filled with live eels. Why had she not just kept her big mouth shut?

“What is it?” Kagome prompted again, voice gentle and sweet. They were so close to the build now that Sango was scared to raise her voice in case any of the others overheard, but she just barely managed to squeak out,

“I don’t think you should marry her.”

“What?”

“I don’t think...you and Ayame should court. I don’t think you should agree to marriage.” _She doesn’t deserve you._ Sango wanted so desperately to say, but fear checked her tongue at the last moment.

“It is a little soon, isn’t it?” Kagome asked, biting her lip in thought as her gaze drifted to Kaede’s new home as if she, too, had realized they would be within Inuyasha’s hearing range soon.

“Yes, but also too bold on her part.”

Confusion knit the young priestess’ brows together. “How so?”

“She barely knows you but then decides she has an equal chance of winning your heart as Inuyasha and Kouga do? Just...shows up and kidnaps you to propose without even considering anyone else’s feelings? It just seems a little presumptuous to me.” Sango said, praying to every deity she knew that she didn’t sound as bitter as she felt.

“To be completely honest, I never thought of it that way,” Kagome said, “I never once felt in danger with her despite the fact she has every reason not to like me at all.”

“That’s what’s strange about it,” Sango insisted, “why does she no longer see you as a rival? Is this simply a chance to get back at Kouga for forgetting his promise to her?”

“Hm, I don’t think so. She seemed, ah, legitimately interested.”

Sango hated the way Kagome’s cheeks pinked as she recalled the week before. What had the she-wolf said to her? What had they _done_? That kiss had been enough to make her want to cut the red-haired bitch’s head clean off and that was just what they had been allowed to see.

“So, you are going to say ‘yes’, then?” Sango asked, exhausted and tense.

“Well, it is just a courting period, right? If I hate it, I don’t have to agree to a wedding or anything. Maybe...maybe I’ll just see how the courting goes?” Kagome replied, sounding somewhat hopeful. “I always thought I was only interested in guys until now but maybe I could like girls too? At least, Ayame.”

“If that will make you happy,” Sango told her, hitching another smile into place even as her chest ached and her eyes stung. She should be happy _for_ her, not pining away for another relationship when her current one was already such a confusing mess… _Wait._

“Do you...think it’s possible to like _both_?” Sango asked, curiosity overcoming her anguish.

“It’s definitely possible. I don’t know how common it is for this time period because, well, they don’t teach about it in school, but in the future there are people who like both, neither, and all kinds of people in between. The ones who generally like both tend to be called ‘bisexual’. There is some debate on whether ‘bisexual’ or ‘pansexual’ is more accepting, but I have heard of both in some books and dramas Gramps likes to watch.” Kagome’s expression dropped into one of exasperation and she sighed. “What a time to not have access through the well to visit some modern libraries, huh?”

Sango, trying to slow her breathing, grabbed Kagome’s arm this time.

“That is an actual _thing_?” she demanded, frantic.

“Yes?” Kagome said slowly, looking at Sango as though the slayer had gone insane.

 _Perhaps I have._ Sango thought, giving a shaky laugh.

“Sango, are you—?”

“Hey, what are you two doing over there?” Inuyasha’s voice carried over to the pair, making them both jump. It snapped the odd tension that had formed between them, at least.

“We’re talking about the wedding.” Kagome yelled back, still clutching the spot over her heart. Sango appreciated the lie, even if the last thing she wanted to talk about was her wedding at the moment.

“I suppose I better get these on a line before they sour,” she said, indicating the basket still under her arm. She let go of Kagome’s arm a little reluctantly and took a step back.

“We’ll talk more later if you want, okay?” Kagome said, giving Sango a strange look. “I’m still figuring things out, but let me know if you need help doing that too.”

“I...Kagome.” Sango said, uncertain.

“It’s okay. We’ll—”

“Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!”

Shippo was back for a visit then.

Kagome and Sango both sighed.

“You’d better go,” Sango told her.

“Can’t do much without the beads, but you’re right. Later?”

“Later.”

Sango watched her approach the side of the house Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and the men of the village were still sealing with pitch until she was out of sight. If what the young woman had told her was true, she was in much deeper trouble than she originally thought.


End file.
